


Lost

by csquared225



Series: Codas to Agents of SHIELD [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fights, Insecurity, Language, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csquared225/pseuds/csquared225
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil fight while he and the team are hunting down Centipede. And then…then he’s gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I have no worry that Phil will be returned safe and sound eventually, but I also know it will not be pleasant for him between then and now. Sigh.  
> Also. Shit. New episode tonight. I should have finished this during hiatus >A

“Clint, the team still doesn’t know about you and me. Melinda at least suspects something, but she trusts me to tell her eventually, which I will. But until then, I don’t want to flaunt this. It could send the wrong message--”

 

“What, that you have a boytoy? You managed to snag one of the Avengers for your own personal--”

 

“Clint!” Phil let out a mirthless laugh. “How many times have we gone through this? You know it’s more than that, it always has been! That’s not what I meant. I don’t want to give them the impression that this is a regular arrangement in SHIELD, or that I’m--I’m doing this for favors from the Avengers. I want to sit them down and explain this to them. But this isn’t the time for that, both of our jobs are getting more difficult lately…”

 

“Yeah, sure,” and in Clint’s voice Phil could hear that he didn’t believe a word he was saying. “You know what? Don’t call me back unless it’s an emergency. Hawkeye out.”

 

Phil stared at the phone in his hand for longer than necessary. Clint hadn’t hung up on him in months, not since he’d revealed he was back and they were still adjusting. They’d worked things out, and he hadn’t thought he’d have to worry about it for a while, at least.

 

It had to happen eventually, he thought with a sigh. They’d work through it, once he was back from this mission. The science bab--twins! They were not babies, he was not going to think of Clnt’s nickname for FitzSimmons right now… In any case, they’d be done soon with Peterson’s suit. He shook all thoughts of Clint from his mind and headed back to work.

\-----------------

As soon as the smoke started to clear and she’d shaken the other agents out of their horrified stupor, Melinda was on the phone. If she wasn’t right about this, then she had no right to call herself an agent of SHIELD.  
  


“Agent May?” came the terse tones of Agent Barton. She kept her expression clear as she carefully spoke.

 

“Clint.”

 

It was all she had to say. Even back in the heyday, when she’d been pranking him and helping Phil rig up the vents with her, they hadn’t been on a first-name basis. There was a choking sound from the other end of the line.

 

“I’ll be there in a few hours.”

\--------

Clint didn’t want to know what had happened to Phil, but he desperately wanted to know what had happened to him. Tony had been out, but JARVIS had given him full reign to take one of his jets and speed towards where he knew Phil had been headed last. He landed beside the BUS and tore inside, ignoring the shouts and cries of alarm from the baby agents (yes, he was including Ward in that count, too).

 

“Where’s Phil?” he demanded, and didn’t fight back when May took his arm and led him to the side.

 

“Peterson--the one infected with Extremis--was going to offer himself up in exchange for his son. Apparently he offered up Phil instead, and Centipede took him with them. From what we could see,” her voice barely cracked, but there was a slight pause that took Clint’s breath away, “the vehicle they were using to transport him in exploded.”

 

“He’s not dead,” Clint denied shaking his head furiously. “No, way. If they were that desperate to get Phil, they would have been way more careful than that. It’s a distraction to keep us from looking for him.”

 

“Okay, I’ve been quiet for long enough, why is Agent Barton here?” Ward demanded from behind them, and the others didn’t demand similar answers, but their faces clearly asked the same question. Clint’s lips thinned.

 

“I’m his--partner,” he said haltingly, heart beating like a hummingbird’s. Phil could yell at him later for outing them like this. Because he would be back later, he would be. His nostrils flared. “And I know you guys are in shock and shit, but why are you just sitting here? Why isn’t Ms. Genius over there tapping into satellites or something--”

 

“I’m doing the best I can!” the girl--and she was a girl, no doubt--retorted. “They change their location all the time…”

  
The science babies piped up in a similar fashion, saying how they were tracking some sort of energy signature that Clint couldn’t make heads or tails of. All he heard was that they were

sitting around on their asses. He had to do something, move, find Phil.

 

“You know what? If you’re not going to find him, then I am,” Clint snapped, turning on his heel and heading back out of the BUS. “Melinda, if you’re going to follow me, I’d power up now.”

 

He didn’t turn around to find out what she did, but when he was up in the air again heading towards one of the locations he’d spotted on the consultant’s laptop, he smiled when he looked to the side; Melinda nodded at him. They’d find Phil. And God help whoever had taken him, because Clint was going to show them no. Mercy.

  
**The End**


End file.
